Being Human: There Goes the Neighborhood (Part 1)
| next = "There Goes the Neighborhood (Part 2)" }} "There Goes the Neighborhood (Part 1)" is the first chapter of the two-part pilot episode of the North American horror-themed television series Being Human. The show is based on a UK series, also entitled Being Human, which began airing on BBC3 in 2008. This episode was directed by executive producer Adam Kane and written by series developers Jeremy Carver and Anna Fricke. It first aired on Monday, January 17th, 2011 on Syfy in the United States and on Space in Canada. The premise of the show centers on a vampire, a werewolf and a ghost who are roomates together in a Boston townhouse. The show stars Sam Witwer as the vampire, Meaghan Rath as the ghost and Sam Huntington as the werewolf. Recurring cast members include Gianpaolo Venuta, Sarah Allen, Mark Pellegrino and Vincent Leclerc. The vampire, Aidan Waite, is a male nurse working at a nearby hospital who satisfies his craving for blood by stealing bags of plasma from the storage rooms. His best friend and co-worker is a neurotic young man named Josh Levison who, once a month, suffers the traumatic indignity of transforming into a werewolf whenever the moon is full. Aware of each other's supernatural origins, the friends decide to buy a place together where they can be themselves. They come to discover however that their new home is haunted by the ghost of a young woman named Sally Malik - the house's original occupant whose life ended in a tragic accident. Together, the three friends try to eke out a life for themselves, struggling against their monstrous heritage in their ongoing efforts to "be human". Synopsis Cast Principal Cast Guest Stars Notes & Trivia * This episode is included on disc one of the Being Human: The Complete First Season DVD and Blu-ray collections. * Opening narration: Aidan Waite * This episode is rated TV-14. * First appearance of all characters. * Adam Kane next directs "There Goes the Neighborhood (Part 2)". * Jeremy Carver next co-writes "There Goes the Neighborhood (Part 2)". * Anna Fricke next co-writes "There Goes the Neighborhood (Part 2)". * First professional acting work for Katy Breier and Rhiannon Moller-Trotter. Quotes * Josh: I used to think this curse was what happened to me once a month. And I realize this - this - this is the curse: every day sitting on a bench watching people walk by, eating sandwiches, making plans, being what I used to be. .... * Josh: You went searching for drug change in the wrong couch cushions lady, I'm calling the cops. .... * Sally: So how can you see me, anyway? * Aidan: Well, think of us as sort of different countries on the same continent. * Josh: Oh, my god. That's beautiful, really. We're Africa. .... * Aidan: People die. * Josh: Yeah. In old age homes, in car accidents. Not with their heads lodged in my future oven. .... * Marcus: Are you back in? Because I don't mind cleaning up your occasional mess. That's what we do. We're family. But if you are back, you and I are gonna have to set a few ground rules. There's an order now. There's Bishop, and then there's me. You will respect that. * Aidan: Don't worry. I know how many years it took you to get your nose firmly inserted up Bishop's ass. See also External Links Series links Episode links * * * * * * "There Goes the Neighborhood" at the Being Human Wiki ---- Category:2011/Episodes